redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dakota The Arctic Warrior/The Arctic Warrior
Prologue The blue orb moon hung over my sister and I. We played in the evening snow; tumbling and throwing it like children seeing their first snow fall. Although I've seen it about everyday in my still young life, I let my soul free and let it take me were it wanted. '' ''My father and elder brother went through the weather to find firewood; my mother used to go with them and leave me with my sister. But she stopped when she miscarried the child that would I've been between me and my brother. Mother stood nearby, not letting us out of her sight. The men haven't returned for hours; and we were terribly frightened when we saw the dark, gloomy smoke cloud start to rise. :"Mom!" I was completely confused; black smoke meant fire. But here? In The Land of Ice and Snow? I snapped out of my thoughts when my brother came through the cloud, calling. "Run! Get in side; Lyalle has come!" Mother ran to fetch my sister, whom had ran behind a tree. "Dakota! Go; she's destroyed the village! G-" the sentence wasn't finished as a dagger spun out the cloud and into his back. There he fell; there I screamed. I tried to run to him; but mom stopped me. Cries started to ring out, yelling: :"Lyalle has come! Lyalle has come! Run for ya lives! Run from The Fang!" rats came running to them, but stopped and repeatedly stabbed my brother. Blood ran across his white fur; and not a sound came from him. A felt something rough grasp my wrist and I almost fainted. But was calm to find it as my mother. Inside the house we ran. My little sister was just as confused, and tried again and again to run out there to seek-a-peek. The door knob started to shake hard, and bangs pounded the door. We ran to the back room, shutting the door as soon as the front room's door came through. The hairs on my neck stood on-end when I heard my mother shriek. Everything stopped as a howl ripped the air; but my sister kept crying. With a smash and crash, the door came down. Mother practically threw herself onto of the mighty wolf. Enraged, she hurled my mother into the wooden wall; she laid there limp as a doll. Turning to us, I felt my blood freeze; though most of it was frozen in the weather. Little Lia cried and cried, and it didn't help much with the problem we were in. :"Dakota!" she wept. "Do something!" I listened to her weak words, and dived for the sword under my parents' bed. The wolf intercepted me, getting it before I could. As we wrestled for it, a rat approached Lia. "Lia! Run, get away from here!" The rat followed her as she slipped between his legs. I went pale as I heard her sharp scream; in that moment of limpness, the tyrant tugged the sword away. It expected her to go ahead of make rid of me; but instead she pushed me down and stood above her. I felt a throbbing pain all of a sudden; I looked up, seeing her balled up fists hovering above her head. She hit again, again, and again; using her paws as a club. Each time they hit my skull, red flashed in my eyes, and so did my family. '' ''Lia, brother Toni, mother and father. The finally time she hit; the coldness went away, pain lifted and I went limp. = Book 1: The Ice and Snow = Chapter 1 The wind liked to taunt Dakota's weak body; it will moan loudly in her ears, die down a bit, and let out a cold wave onto her. Frost covered her nose, so she breathed out her mouth. The breathes were ragged, heavy, and loud. So loud that a rat guarding the few slaves jabbed her with the point of his cutlass. : :"Quite thut loud breathin' vixen! It's drivin' my brain nuts!" The slaves lifted their heads from the snow, watching Dakota and the rat; the vixen snorted, making her gasps for air more silent. "Oh, id' thut hurt? Mah blade has a sharp point, eh? It's even mor' sharp when it freezes solid! Harhar!" he jabbed the point into her back, and Dakota didn't move nor make a sound. : :"Stop it Bortla; she's not gonna say a word!" : A tall wolf came from the snowy fog, her teeth bared. A simple fur skirt and cape was all she had on, and this wasn't a very pretty sight. Bortla scrambled out of her way, taking his cutlass with him. Lyalle strolled pass the slaves, kicking at their chains to make sure they are tightly on and strong. The wolf stopped when she reached Dakota, who hadn't look up at her like the others did. :"Small weaklin'; not gonna speak t'the nice guard?" Lyalle chuckled. Her laughs were more like heaving for air. "Dakota; you are one of a kind. The last of your kind; it was pretty easy to kill all the arctic foxes off. But you..you were a fighter. Tried to defend me off, tellin' lil sista Lia to run? Look were thut got'er! Dead! By Bortla himself.." : Lyalle barked at in rage as a small voice was heard through the wind. She didn't understand it at first, neither did she know she did it. Turning her head back to Dakota, Lyalle stood up as she heard it this time. :"...you horrible monster!" was all she caught, but she knew it was that small mousemaid; the blind one. Marlen chocked as the claws gripped onto her throat, her light green eyes were both beautiful, even if they had gray clouds swirling in them. "I..h-hope..you meet ..your match!" Marlen was unconscious at soon as he head was smacked against. This causes Dakota to spring up. Her chains held her back from reaching Lyalle; she cried out in pain, agony, and weakness. It was long before a howl rent the air, not Lyalle's howl. :